ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Terraspin
Terraspin is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from planet Aldabra. Appearance Terraspin is a green turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. Terraspin wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Terraspin's powers are aerokinetic, meaning that the basic element he controls and manipulates is air and wind. He can retract into his shell and blow very strong and powerful winds out of the holes on his front side. The black spots at the end of his flippers can extend into finger-like claws, for manipulation of buttons and switches, they look sharp, so a scratch might be painful. He can fly by pulling into his shell and blowing air out to push himself along. When flying or creating wind, Terraspin retracts his head into his body, his fins become triangular and his legs combine into a similar triangular shape. He rotates with his shell staying static and suspended, like a wind turbine. As revealed in "Map Of Infinity", his species is impervious to magic and mana. He can withdraw into his shell, which is hard enough to protect him from most attacks. He can also spin at high speeds to throw things around. He can suck in things like a vacuum to pull things towards him. Terraspin can swim by blowing out the air from his port holes to push him along through water. He also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked, his wind powers will decrease. If he can't spin his arms and legs, his wind powers will be decreased even futher. Ultimate Alien *In Escape From Aggregor, Terraspin's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Galapagus's DNA.﻿ *Terraspin first appeared in Reflected Glory, Terraspin destroyed a giant robot. *In The Forge of Creation, Terraspin defeated Aggregor's soldiers. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Terraspin blew Gwen into a wall, but she used a spell to slow him down, making him powerless. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Terraspin, Gwen and Kevin slitther to Victor's room. *In Basic Training, Terraspin put out a fire in Plumbers' Academy. *In Simian Says, Terraspin battled some DNAlien Arachnichimps. *In The Widening Gyre, Terraspin battled some mutated seagulls. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are more powerful wind attacks and a more durable shell. Appearances *''Reflected Glory'' (first appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Basic Training'' *''Simian Says'' *''The Widening Gyre'' Trivia *Terraspin's name is a mix of terrapin, which is a turtle or tortoise, as well as spin, referencing his ability to do such. *Terraspin's DNA came from Galapagus. *Terraspin is the second alien to be scanned with the Ultimatrix and not have Ben transform into him during that episode. Water Hazard was the first. *Fasttrack, ChamAlien and Terraspin are the only of the eight new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who have visible lips that move when talking. (with an exception of NRG without his suit) *Terraspin is very similar to Cannonbolt. Both reside in their shell for protection and originally are creatures of defense and not offense. Terraspin is the second alien Ben has utilized as a very strong attacker whose species don't take part in combat. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Gwen had used a spell that had slowed Terraspin down, despite that he is supposed to be immune to mana-based attacks. Dwayne stated that "Terraspin wasn't using his powers, but Aggregor was". This means that his mana immunity can be used or not. *In Cosmic Destruction, you can see Terraspin's eyes peeking out of his shell while he's hovering. *Terraspin resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. *Terraspin appears as a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. *Terraspin does not say anything except his name until'' Absolute Power: Part 1. *Terraspin is the Alien Of The Month in March. *Terraspin is one of five aliens in Cosmic Destruction that can double jump. The other are Water Hazard, Swampfire, Big Chill and Spidermonkey. *In Season 1, Terraspin's voice was deep and breathy, but in Season 2, it sounded more like Water Hazard's. In ''Simian Says, it appears that he once again uses his original voice. Category:Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Brown Aliens